Matron's Song
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Quistis knows Matron's songs, and it comes in handly, but what exactly does it mean Seifer and Quistis ask Edea


'Twenty minutes to go till class gets out.' This was the tought running through the instructors head as she watched as her class was working on their current assignment...well except for one.  
  
"Seifer Almasy stop slaking off, and get to work," scolded Instructor Trepe as she locked dead eyes at her troublesome student 'The Imfamous Seifer Almasy.'  
  
"I don't need to work, instructor," he said lazily sitting up, and stretching his arms,"I know all the answers already."  
  
"I don't care that you know all the answers, just do the work." She went back to reading the book on her desk.  
  
The book was a romance novel that she borrowed from the library, and was currently three pages away from the end. A few moments later she finished the book, and closed it setting it in her bag that was beside her desk.  
  
"Instructor Trepe," a boy called out from his desk, as he raised his hand.  
  
She looked up, and acknowledged him.  
  
"I don't understand this question," he said motioning with his pointer finger the problem he was having problems with.  
  
"Bring it up here," she commanded, and watched as he quickly limped over to her desk.  
  
"Is their a problem with your leg," she questioned.  
  
"It has fallin asleep, instructor," he said kicking it lightly a few times against her desk trying desperately to wake it up.  
  
She explained the problem to him, and a few moments later he understood it, and limped away again back to his desk.  
  
She looked around again observing her students, and stopped on one particular again, Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Seifer why ar-,"  
  
"I finished Instructor Trepe," he smirked flashing the written paper in the air.  
  
She looked at him, and rested her face in the palm of her right hand, as her elbow rested on the desk.  
  
Afew seconds later the bell rang, and all the students rose.  
  
"Leave your papers on my desk," she screamed over the comotion.  
  
When all the students filed out she began to hum to herself, and gather her things stuffing them into her bag.  
  
"Thats Matron's song," Seifer's voice rang from the back of the classroom.  
  
"I know. Hey do you remember when she used to sing that," she questioned him.  
  
He looked at her then shook his head no.  
  
She stood up, and put her bag over her shoulder. "It was because of you, and Squall always fighting. She thought of it one night after she put you two to bed. I was the only one up, and she though of it while washing dishes."  
  
"How do you remember," he questioned. He pressed a few buttons on his terminal.  
  
"Because, and I quote one of my students 'I got skills like that,' now get out," she said turning off the lights waiting for him to leave the classroom.  
  
Just then there was a rumble of thunder in the air.  
  
"Guess its going to rain tonight," he said putting the paper he wrote in class on her desk.  
  
"Good let it, now go," she said in vain while trying to push him out of the classroom.  
  
"My dear aren't we cranky today," he said putting on his famous smirk.  
  
"No, 'this dear,'" she quoted him," wants to go to bed."  
  
She finally got him out, and locked the door. He waited for her, and they both walked over to the elavator together.  
  
Right now there were no students in the hallway, and it was quite quiet except for the soft sound of the water spitting out of the fountain, and back again. They made it to the elavator, and Quistis tapped the button. When it came to a hault the doors opened, and both people stepped inside.  
  
Inside the elavator they heard the rain now beginning to pour outside. Quistis took off her glasses, and began to rub her eyes. She took her hair clip out of her hair, and ruffled it a little bit.  
  
The elavator came to a hault, and Quistis was the first one to leave it.  
  
"You look nice like that," he said giving her a quick smile before turning towards the direction of the boys dorm, and walking to his.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and smirked.  
  
She continued to walk down to her dorm, occasionally looking out the window, at such a direction, and speed the rain was coming down on. The rain drops appealed to look like hail hammering down on sides, and roof of garden.  
  
"Relaxing night to sleep," she mummbled to herself as she reached into her bag, and pulled out her keycard. She slid it through the lock, and quickly punched in her number. The door opened, and she walked inside; the door closing behind her. She threw down her bag, and decided to take a hot shower before bed.  
  
After a shower she threw on her pajamas, and jumped into bed ready to fall asleep...  
  
!!!!!`  
  
Seifer Almasy continued his was to the dorms. He looked out the window, and watched the heavy rain, pour over garden casting a gentle mist around it. He laughed to himself suddenly remember all the kids at the orphanage that were afraid of rain.  
  
He walked over to his door, and reached into his pocket retrieving his card key. He swiped it through, and instead of entering a number he kicked the door open.  
  
When he entered the room, he threw his trench coat on his bed, and headed for the shower.  
  
After taking a shower, he got out, and dressed in a pair of pajama pants. He got into bed, pulling his covers over himself.  
  
*plop*  
*plop*  
*plop*  
  
Seifer sat up quickly looking at the ceiling, wiping away the water that dripped on his face. He looked around, and saw little drops of water coming from ceiling all around the room. Luckily he didn't own any electronics in that room.  
  
He jumped out of bed, went over to his dresser. He pulled on black t- shirt, and closed the draw. He grabbed Hyperion, and left the room. He walked down the halls towards the girls dorms.  
  
When he got infront of a certain dorm he stopped a moment. 'She better be up,' he thought as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it," questioned a cranky half-asleep instructor.  
  
"Seifer," he said.  
  
"What do you want," she paused a moment," its 12:09 in the morining."  
  
"Open the door," he said.  
  
She reluctently got out of bed, and opened the door. "What," she questioned rubbing her left eye.  
  
"Can I crash with you," he questioned.  
  
"What, why," she questioned, then answered her own question. His hair was wet, and parts of his t-shirts.  
  
"Roof," he questioned.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You have to sleep on the floor," she said closing the door, and jumping back into bed.  
  
He set his hyperion in the corner next to her whip, and took a seat against the wall.  
  
He looked around the room, and his vision was suddenly blocked as a folded blanket hit his head, and landed on the floor.  
  
"Why'd you choose here 'to crash,'" she questioned pulling her covers over her head.  
  
"I knew you were the only one that would be awake right now," he said, and took something off her nightstand examining it. It was a small book. He opened it up, and began to read.  
  
"Well next time sleep out-," she leaped from her bed quickly landing on Seifer snatching the book. She then tried to get off, but he put her in the arm lock. "Aww, Trepe got a diary." He released her, and she quickly stood.  
  
"Its none of your business," she said stuffing the book under her matress, and laying back down.  
  
Seifer stayed in "his corner," and lowered his head closing his eyes trying to sleep..  
  
Quistis turned off the light on her nightstand, and sat down on her bed. She looked at Seifer.  
  
'I wonder if he still dreams of the Sorceress War, or his time with the sorceress. Does he have nightmares?' She watched him, for a few minutes before she decided to question,"Do you still dream about it?"  
  
He looked at her, his green fierce eyes seeming to be seen through the dark; like a cat glare in the dark. He chuckled a moment," I won't lie to you. I do still dream....wait scratch that I still have nightmares about it."  
  
"Why," she questioned. She got out of bed, and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Why would I know," he said. He raised his head, and lightly tapped it against the wall looking upward.  
  
"You don't sleep easy," she questioned. She looked around the room, and her eyes fell upon Hyperion. 'Doesn't even trust me?'  
  
He didn't say nothing, just put his head down again.  
  
"I can help you sleep," she said.  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at her.  
  
"Watch," she commanded.  
  
If you can't find trust  
  
I'll find it for you  
  
Rivers and mountains  
  
Valleys and Towns  
  
I know you'll find it for me  
  
Like I'll find it for you  
  
We are alike  
  
Why can't you stand me,  
  
I still cant stand you  
  
But we'll work together  
  
One Day  
  
Somewhere  
  
Wait for me  
  
After she finished singing she looked over to her side, and found that he was asleep. She smirked, and quietly stood up.  
  
"I got skills," she whispered to herself, and quietly climbed into bed.  
  
"Trepe," Seifer called out.  
  
She looked at him, covering herself with her blankets.  
  
"Thanks," he said then turned to his side, and fell into a easy sleep.  
  
'I should be a mother someday,' she said to herself before going to sleep. 


End file.
